threadbarefandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Broflovski
Kyle Broflovski is a canon character from the Comedy Central television show South Park. He is also featured prominently in Threadbare South Park as one of the five main characters, along with Cartman, Stan, Kenny, and Charlie. Kyle is a member of South Park's only known Jewish family. He is the son of Gerald and Sheila Broflovski and the older brother of Ike. Most the information on this page is about Kyle's personality and role in the Threadbare South Park fanfictions. For more canon information on Kyle, visit his page on the South Park Archives. Personality Kyle is intelligent, opinionated, and has a strong sense of morality. He makes several difficult decisions throughout Threadbare South Park (for example, telling Mr. Mackey about Charlie's abuse and allowing CPS to take Davy to a new foster home), and each time, he tries to do what's best for everyone. Although he is intelligent, Kyle is also driven by his emotions. He is quick to anger and often allows (or even causes) situations to escalate by reacting based on his emotions rather than logic. He has a short temper, especially when dealing with Cartman, and is often quite irritable. This causes him to get into a lot of arguments. Kyle is also very loyal. He takes great offense at insults to his friends and family and defends them. The Human Kite The Human Kite is Kyle's superhero alter-ego. He is a member of the elite crime-fighting syndicate "Coon & Friends". He has the power of flight (and the ability to shoot lasers from his eyes). Non-Canonical Relationships Charlie Pierzynski Kyle is Charlie's first real friend in South Park. He discovers that Jane is abusive and tells Mr. Mackey (against Charlie's wishes), who contacts Jane. Kyle finds Charlie unconscious after Jane feeds her bleach, and he contacts the authorities. The Broflovskis briefly foster Charlie's brother Davy. Kyle is often very defensive, even protective, of Charlie. In "Charlie", he stands up for her against Cartman's teasing and makes an effort to make her feel welcome. He does the same thing in "Sisters Suck" when Wendy calls her names. In "Project B", Kyle tries to convince his mother to allow Davy to stay with their family, knowing that Charlie would be devastated if she lost her little brother. When this fails, he tries to hide the truth from Charlie for as long as possible. In "One of the Girls", he loudly and angrily confronts the group of girls who pretended to be Charlie's friend only to ridicule her later, calling it "the bitchiest thing you've ever done." Possible romantic feelings There are several hints throughout the Threadbare South Park stories that Kyle might have a crush on Charlie. Cartman torments Kyle for this from the very first episodes (although Cartman's taunting, at least during the course of The Charlie Arc, is mostly unsubstantiated). However, in "Roland the Headless Thompson Gunner", Kyle appears "thrilled" when Charlie (out of fear) holds his hand. Later in the same episode, during another scene where the kids are frightened, Kyle suggests that Charlie should hold his hand. When she says she doesn't feel any better after doing so, he assures her that the comfort will "kick in eventually." While this might suggest a crush, during most of the following episodes, Kyle's behavior does not indicate that he views Charlie as anything more than a friend. An episode that suggests that Kyle only cares for Charlie as a friend is "Girl Scout Cookies". Given his hatred of Cartman, it's likely that, if Kyle had any romantic interest in Charlie, he would have been more jealous that the two were spending so much time together. Things look quite different in "One of the Girls". In this episode, Kyle tries to ask Charlie to go to the Martin Luther King Day dance, but is too nervous due to her characterization of taking dates to dances as "gay." Later in the story, after yelling at the popular girls, Kyle leads Charlie away from the dance. Outside of the school, they talk, with Charlie largely expressing her humiliation. After Kyle makes a comment implying that he thinks she is pretty, Charlie kisses him quickly on the lips. While Charlie seems surprised with herself, even apologizing, the two both begin to act happier after the event. Later in the story, they hold hands. They also begin to smile at each other a lot. Davy Pierzynski Kyle is Davy's foster brother between "Brainwashing" and "Project B". Kyle finds having an infant in the house exhausting, but besides that, he doesn't seem to feel strongly one way or the other about the baby. Prominence Kyle has appeared in every Threadbare South Park episode. Major Appearances Kyle plays a leading role in these episodes. * "Charlie" * "Brainwashing" * "Project B" * "Roland the Headless Thompson Gunner" * "One of the Girls" Minor Appearances Kyle plays a minor or supporting role in these episodes/stories. * "Sisters Suck" * "Post-Dramatic Stress Disorder" * "Elephant Balls" * "Hedgehog" * "Girl Scout Cookies" * "How 'Bout Them Apples?" Trivia *Kyle appears without a hat for the first time in "One of the Girls". Category:Superhero Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Students Category:Fourth Grade Students Category:Male Fourth Graders Category:Children Category:Boys Category:Broflovski Family